


hotel evening play

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong





	hotel evening play

被绳索绕住的一瞬间，吴青峰觉得自己已经发疯到了极点。  
刘家凯这个没安好心的家伙说的话，他就不该信。

时间回到两个小时以前，吴青峰刚刚忙完手头的工作，正要准备回家。  
叮，一条新的未读消息。  
“青峰，来酒店陪陪我。”突然一条消息跃然手机锁屏之上，吴青峰皱着眉头看了看发信人的名字。那强硬语气显然不是询问，根本就是强行要求吴青峰过去。  
而且还好像装出一副富家大少爷在外浪迹约妹玩儿的语气，就是有种下一句就要问你一晚上多少钱的感觉。  
“刘家凯你是北七吗？”吴青峰拖住自己要惊掉的下巴，一个电话就打了过去，“来台北不住在我这里，花钱去什么酒店？还定双人间？钱不是钱吗？”  
“那是……是……”刘家凯想了半天没想到什么合适的词汇糊弄过去，只好使出了从来都没有管用过的撒娇技能，“来吧我都准备好了……”  
“准备好？准备好什么？”吴青峰一针见血的抓住了关键词汇，不就住个酒店还用准备什么？  
“准备好迎接你啊！来吧来吧……”  
……

吴青峰站在了刘家凯的房间门前才感觉到实实在在的后悔，干嘛就来了，刘家凯那个人明明就没有讲清楚原因。  
“青峰你来啦！”刘家凯听到按铃的声音后几乎就是脱门而出，一脸笑意洋洋的站在吴青峰面前，手撑在门框上摆出一个帅气的pose，眼角和嘴角的笑根本收不住，像是得了三好要拍照片的小学生。  
但是吴青峰总觉得刘家凯看自己的眼神里，眼底还有一点色欲熏天之感。  
“来了，陪你来了。”吴青峰完全没有管站在门口的这个人，绕过他的胳膊钻进了房间准备坐下好好嘲讽这个北七一番。  
然而，事实并不是吴青峰预想的那样。  
他听到刘家凯关上门的一瞬间有种上了贼船的感觉，尤其是刘家凯关的声音那叫一个大，“梆”的一声给他吓了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“刘家凯你小点声，也不嫌扰民。”吴青峰转身白了刘家凯一眼，“有水吗，我水喝光了。好几个小时没喝了。”吴青峰晃了晃包里空空的保温杯，示意刘家凯给自己找一点水。  
“那边那个杯子里有，你来之前就有倒好，我不是说都准备好迎接你了嘛。”刘家凯走过去端起靠窗茶几上的白色瓷杯，伸手直接把杯沿抵在了吴青峰嘴唇上。  
“噗。”吴青峰轻轻笑了一声，“谢啦。”  
吴青峰是真的没想到，刘家凯会来这一出，那种东西……刘家凯居然真的会用。  
喝完水无半点察觉的吴青峰躺在刘家凯旁边的床上有一搭没一搭的和刘家凯聊着。日子是初夏，是一个对于吴青峰温度刚刚好的季节。但是没过多久，吴青峰竟然感觉有点热。  
而且不是普通意义上的热。  
是感觉全身上下都有些发热发痒，像蚂蚁在爬一般的热。而且吴青峰发觉身下的阴茎竟然有缓缓勃起之势，已经在裤子上顶起了一个浅浅的弧度。身后的穴口突然一瞬间有些通到深处的空虚，一收一缩着好像要吞下什么东西。  
刘家凯看着吴青峰脸颊缓缓爬上一抹粉色，说话的声音也越来越低，甚至夹带了缓缓的喘息声，他微微扬了扬嘴角。  
吴青峰心里好像大概明白发生了什么，眼睛接着就被突如其来的一块阴影遮了个严严实实。刘家凯不知道从哪里搞来的一块白绫，料子厚的几乎不透光，吴青峰只觉得眼前一黑。  
“刘……家……凯……”吴青峰已经全身酥软的瘫倒在了床上，连解下白绫的力气都没有了，咬着牙蹦了几个字，“你好下流。”  
由于眼前一片漆黑，吴青峰完全无法知道刘家凯在干什么，只听见身边窸窸窣窣的声音。  
药效很好，吴青峰感觉呻吟声马上就要在嘴里传出来，他紧紧咬着下唇，咬出了一排深深浅浅的牙印。  
刘家凯已经熟悉了吴青峰身体熟悉到几乎比对自己的身体还要熟悉，几下就脱下了遮挡吴青峰全身的碍事衣物。  
吴青峰无法反抗，任由刘家凯在他的身上摸索，几千只蚂蚁爬的更欢了，又夹杂着深深的口渴之感在舌间弥漫。  
刘家凯在吴青峰光滑的胸口摸索着，欣赏着这仿佛被绑架来而显得充满委屈和戾气的少年。他一口含住吴青峰胸前的珍珠，药物使得吴青峰敏感的似乎动一动就会有难以抑制住的快感在神经间蔓延。  
“啊……刘家凯……啊……”吴青峰梗着脖子扬起脑袋，紧咬的牙齿脱离了下唇，呻吟声接连不断地传出，几乎成为了难以抑制的浪叫声。长长的白绫垂坠在后脑勺处，此刻的吴青峰显现出了一副别人从来都无法散发出来的气息。  
单纯而性感，少年感充满着色气。  
“操……刘家凯……”吴青峰的手指仅仅攥住身下的床褥，仿佛在自己身体两旁抓出了两个白色漩涡。他从来没有在刘家凯舔舐自己的时候感受到这么剧烈的快感，就好像每根神经的末梢都被刘家凯含入了口中，被舌尖触动的上下的翻飞、颤抖。  
“操什么？”刘家凯松开了口，一脸坏笑看着吴青峰，拿吴青峰刚刚脱口而出的话反怼了他一句，“可不是等不及了哦……还有别的要玩呢。”  
吴青峰仅仅被刘家凯这么搞了两下就感觉要虚脱，更何况他现在完全不知道接下来刘家凯又要做什么变态的事情。  
刘家凯转身从他的黑色方便袋中拿出来了一个造型有些奇特的假阴茎。前段与大多数阴茎的造型一般，只是与刘家凯的阴茎一般变态的粗大；而后端延伸出去的却不是把手，而是向后翘起的仿真猫尾，毛茸茸的触感与真猫尾一般无二。  
他拿出润滑剂在前段涂抹均匀，转身却看到由于药效而发情，手指已经抑制不住的触碰阴茎想要自慰的吴青峰。  
刘家凯“嗤嗤”笑了两声，听到笑声的吴青峰脸一下子唰的红了大半，但低促的喘息和不停下咽的口水依旧显露着他的欲求。  
“来了哦。”刘家凯拍拍吴青峰的屁股将他翻了个个儿，跪趴在床上的姿势使得吴青峰的穴口完完全全的暴露在了刘家凯的面前。粉色的像一朵小花，滴滴答答的淫水就像是清晨的花露。  
刘家凯伸出两根手指探了探门路，吴青峰上身接着就软了下去，整个人呈现出一个滑梯的形状，屁股翘的比刚刚还要高，愈发的可人。  
刘家凯抽出手指，带的吴青峰又呻吟了几声。他讲准备好的假阴茎慢慢的插入，一点点的旋转着让穴道的每个部分“雨露均沾”，由于淫液和润滑剂的作用而没有摩擦阻力的穴道，终究还是因为它的太过于庞然大物而卡在了一半。  
“放松。”刘家凯低声催促着吴青峰。或许是低沉的声音有些性感，不知道触动了吴青峰哪一根弦，收缩的穴口瞬间张开。刘家凯手没有松力，手里的假阴茎一下子又进去了四分之一。  
“啊……唔……”吴青峰被突然抵入大半的阴茎刺激的一声高亢……只能用高亢来形容的呻吟脱口而出，理智告诉他不知道酒店隔音效果怎么样，接着咬住了嘴巴。呻吟被挡在了嘴角，只好透过唇齿间的缝隙支支吾吾的溢出，几乎让他憋出了眼泪。  
后面的四分之一极度顺利，刘家凯又拿出了猫耳的发箍箍在了吴青峰头上。  
此时的吴青峰以一副最原始——四肢着地的姿势跪在床上。  
白色的绫带遮住双眼，被由于刺激而挤出的眼泪沾湿，在上面深深浅浅的印有几处水痕。长长的尾端垂在肩头和光滑白净的后背，衬得吴青峰极其干净脆弱，像是温润的珍珠。头上的猫耳很身后微微下坠的猫尾，更是显现了吴青峰真的是一只猫，而看起来柔软的身肢让人想到了“猫都是液体做的”。掺杂着低促的喘息和颤抖的呻吟，吴青峰浑身都散发着可口和色情。刘家凯忍不住咽了不知道几下口水。  
他真没想到这样的吴青峰看起来如此的性感，叫他来也没想着能成功。他真想打死自己做了最差示范，以后没有道具都不想跟他做了怎么办。  
“刘家凯……快拿出去，我要死了……”吴青峰感觉身后有个毛茸茸的异物随着颤抖在他的屁股上骚动，痒得他浑身难受。巨大的假阴茎撑得他穴口非人的扩张，他感觉自己整个人要被撕裂成两半。  
刘家凯悄默声关掉手机的声音，偷偷拍了一张照片放在了手机的隐私空间里。  
要是被吴青峰看到还不知道会怎么死。  
刘家凯挑了挑眉毛，“青峰，自己拔出来吧？”他贴在吴青峰的耳边轻轻的合着气息吐出，温热的触感让吴青峰本就红透的脸颊再次染上了更深的粉色。  
蒙着白绫的吴青峰看不到表情，他只是撇了撇嘴角，慢慢的自己翻过了身体。  
他摸索着摸到了透过自己穴口露出的一节假猫尾，白净的手指抓紧了慢慢的向外拉。然而快感依旧激烈。  
这么久了吴青峰的第一次高潮依旧还没有到来，但其实身体已经在绝顶的边缘徘徊着，假阴茎抽动的刺激让他一瞬间失神。  
本来向外拉取的力突然改变了方向，吴青峰抓住假阴茎尾端较为硬的一节。  
居然就这样在刘家凯面前自慰了起来。


End file.
